Many leak proof, hermetically sealable containers can be found in the prior art. Some of these containers have a long life expectancy, can be locked, and can safely store various material therewithin. However many of these prior art containers can either too complex and therefore too expensive, or else too fragile for the storage of radio active and other dangerous toxic substances.
Therefore, there is a need for a rugged, inexpensive, leak proof, hermetically sealable container that has a long useful life, that can be locked, and within which various material, including smaller containers of radio active and other dangerous toxic substances can be stored safely. The containers should be easily sealed to render them tamper proof, and preferably are constructed so that they can be safely stacked to conserve space. The containers and closure members should require very little labor to manually assemble, and they should be re-sealable to enable reuse thereof. It also would be desirable that such a container be made of metal, including stainless steel, as well as plastic or fiberglass in order to reduce corrosion thereof. The container should be available in various sizes and geometrical configurations. Apparatus meeting these and other criteria is the subject of the present invention.